


Oh My Love

by Brooke37



Series: On the Way to Wonderland [1]
Category: The Voice (Germany) RPF
Genre: AU both are single, Deutsch | German, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Reamu - Relationship - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooke37/pseuds/Brooke37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samu hat sich in Rea verliebt. Aber als er sich endlich traut, ihm das zu sagen, überschlagen sich die Ereignisse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Als ich mit dieser Story angefangen habe, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass sie sich zu so einem riesigen Projekt entwickelt. Inspiriert wurde ich von dem Kuss in der Staffel von 2014.  
> Jetzt umfasst das komplette Projekt gut 9000 Wörter und 12 Kapitel.  
> An dieser Stelle möchte ich auch meiner treuen Betaleserin, BF und Schnuffi Sophia danken. <3  
> Bevor es losgeht noch drei Hinweise:  
> a) Es kommt jede Woche am Samstag ein neues Kapitel.  
> b) Es gibt zu jedem Chapter einen Song von Sunrise Ave. Oder Rea Garvey. Ihr könnt der dazugehörigen Spotify Playlist hier folgen: https://open.spotify.com/user/mirjamdr/playlist/6sFDHOXMrX6EIzJ25NfWBd  
> c) Wenn irgendwer des Irischen oder Finnischen mächtig ist, lasst es mich wissen. Die wenigen Sätze in der Story sind dem Google-Übersetzer entnommen. ^^'
> 
> Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem Prolog. Hierzu gehört „All because of you“.

Samu war ein Feigling, fand er. Obwohl es bei Weitem nichts Neues für ihn war, dass er sowohl auf Frauen als auch auf Männer stand (auch wenn er defakto noch nie etwas mit einem Mann gehabt hatte), war er nicht in der Lage Rea Garvey zu sagen, was er empfand.  
Er hatte sich schon oft vorgenommen, seinen Mut zusammenzunehmen und Rea sein Herz auszuschütten, hatte sich bis jetzt aber immer im letzten (oder wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war vorletzten) Moment gebremst.  
Er fühlte sich wie im siebten Himmel wenn er sich mit dem Iren in einem Raum aufhielt und er konnte einfach nicht aufhören, ihn zu betrachten.  
In Samus Augen war Rea perfekt, von seinen braunen, schulterlangen Haaren über die perfekte Rundung seines Hinterns bis zu seinen Zehen.  
Allein wie er sich bewegte: So maskulin und gleichzeitig kätzisch. Es erinnerte Samu an einen Panter auf der Jagt.  
Und besonders dann, wenn Rea ein enges T-Shirt trug fiel es Samu schwer, sich zu konzentrieren und ihn nicht andauernd anzustarren. Denn dann konnte man jede noch so feine Bewegung seiner Muskeln darunter sehen, von denen der Finne am liebsten keine einzige verpasst hätte.  
Es wunderte Samu ernsthaft, dass Rea noch nichts bemerkt hatte.  
Aber das war mehr, als nur eine Schuljungen-Schwärmerei. Es war ihm durchaus ernst mit Rea. Nur konnte er ihm das eben nicht sagen...   
Deshalb hielt er sich an Tricks, um ein wenig Nähe von Rea zu bekommen.

Einmal, als die Coaches sich kurz vor dem Dreh einer Blind Audition schon im Studio aufhielten setzte Samu sich provokativ auf Reas Sessel und grinste auffordernd. Rea lachte. Und dann tat er etwas, das Samu sich schwor, niemals zu vergessen:  
Er setzte sich einfach auf Samus Schoß und rief:  
„There's a new double chair, guys!“, Rea lachte und beugte sich nach hinten, sodass er Samu in die Augen sehen konnte.   
„Ready for the Audition Baby?“, flirtete er spielerisch.  
Alle lachten und Samu wollte etwas Smartes und Witziges erwidern, aber ihm blieb die Spucke weg.  
'Und selbst wenn das alles war, das ich je bekomme, das kann mir keiner mehr nehmen!', dachte er.  
Rea sprang auf, als jemand von backstage rief:   
„Eine Minute, Leute!“  
Samu machte wortlos den Sessel frei und begab sich mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch auf seinen eigenen.  
Und an eben diesem Tag begann sein Leben sich grundlegend zu verändern...


	2. Dann spielt die Wirklichkeit ein Foul...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...und haut der Hoffnung eins aufs Maul.   
>  Wieder mal.   
> Der Song zu diesem Kapitel ist „Fairytale gone bad“.  
> Viel Spaß!

Nach der Show saßen alle versammelt im Aufenthaltsraum der Coaches und sprachen über die Erfolge und Misserfolge des heutigen Tages. Samu hatte gute Laune, weil er fast alle Talents bekommen hatte die er wollte. Bis auf ein junges Mädchen, dass er an Rea verloren hatte, was ihn aber nicht wirklich störte. Er fühlte sich als könnte er Berge versetzen! Bei Licht betrachtet hatte daran wohl auch das Bier einen Anteil...  
Jedenfalls hatte er heute endlich genug Mut um etwas zu unternehmen. Außerdem wäre er sonst irgendwann entweder geplatzt oder zerbrochen.   
Er räusperte sich.  
„Rea, can I talk to you für eine Moment?“, fragte er Rea, der gerade bei einem Glas Whiskey mit Steffi über irgendetwas gelacht hatte. Dieser nickte immer noch grinsend.  
„Na klar, mein finnischer Freund“, antwortete er arglos, „Here oder...?“  
Samu, der sich für einen Moment in Reas Augen verloren hatte stotterte:  
„Uhm, what..? Ach, outside, bitte!“  
„Okey-dokey“, sagte Rea und erhob sich, „Entschuldige mich kurz Steffi“.  
Die beiden Männer verließen den Aufenthaltsraum der Coaches und gingen schweigend nebeneinander her, bis sie den Aufenthaltsraum der Talents erreichten. Dort setzten sie sich auf eines der Sofas.  
„So what's up, das du tust so mysteriös?“, fragte Rea neckisch.  
Samu blieb jedoch ernst. Er atmete ein und aus und sah Rea dann tief in die Augen.  
„Rea ich... ich habe mich verliebt in dich“, sprach er den Satz aus, der ihm seit Wochen im Kopf herumgegeistert war.   
Rea dachte zuerst der Blonde würde scherzen.  
„You're kidding, oder?“, fragte er und hätte schon fast angefangen zu lachen. Aber als er den todernsten Ausdruck in Samus blauen Augen sah verschwand das Grinsen.   
„Das ist kein Scherz?“, fragte er ungläubig. Samu schüttelte stumm, mit Tränen in den Augen den Kopf. Er kam sich so dumm vor...  
„Was denkst du dir, mir das einfach so an den Kopf zu werfen?!“, Rea wurde schlagartig sauer. „Was in aller Welt soll das?!“, er schrie beinahe.  
Reas Reaktion brachte auch Samu auf die Palme. Weinend schnappte er zurück.  
„Was du hast erwartet?! Five Minutes talk mit dem Ende 'Ich mag dich maybe ein bisschen mehr als ich sollte'?!“  
'Am besten wäre gewesen, du hättest den Mund gehalten', dachte Rea, traute sich aber nicht, es laut zu sagen. Er merkte wie sehr er Samu gekränkt hatte. Aber er nahm auch nichts von seinen Worten zurück.  
Samu setzte an   
„Ich.. I thought...“, ja, was hatte er sich eigentlich gedacht? Er kam sich so unendlich dumm, unglücklich und gedemütigt vor, dass er einfach aus dem Studio stürmte und in sein Auto sprang.

***

„Samu!“, schrie Rea, der ihm auf den Parkplatz gefolgt war,   
„Samu, don't be stupid! SAMU!!“  
Aber der Finne hörte nicht zu und fuhr los.   
„Oh holy shit. FUCK!“, Rea raufte seine Haare. Samu war betrunken und aufgebracht und saß in diesem Auto wer weiß wohin und er, Rea, konnte nur untätig herumstehen und hoffen.  
Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er nichts tun konnte, kehrte Rea zu den anderen Coaches zurück.  
„Und, was wollte Samu von dir?“, fragte Steffi ein wenig überfröhlich, bis sie Reas finstere Mine bemerkte.   
„Oh...“, sagte sie und trank von ihrem Whiskey.  
„Was is passiert, Mann?“, fragte Smudo.   
Rea dachte kurz nach. Nein, er würde den anderen nicht erzählen, was wirklich passiert war.  
„We had a fight, wegen Annabell...“  
„Der kleinen Soul-Lady von heute..?“, fragte Michi.  
„Yeah... Und dann er ist davongestürmt. In seinem Auto. Ich... Ich muss jetzt mal ins Bett. Bye Leute.“, damit drehte Rea sich um und ging.

***

Samu fuhr wie ein Irrer. Er war schon lange am Hotel vorbei und merkte gar nicht, wohin, wie weit oder wie schnell er fuhr. Er wollte einfach weg. Weg von Rea, weg vom Studio und weg von der Show. Wie sollte er Rea je wieder in die Augen sehen?!  
„Paska!“, fluchte Samu.   
Es war Nacht, weshalb quasi niemand auf den Straßen war. Doch dann passierte es:  
Samu überfuhr eine rote Ampel und auf einmal hörte er einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall. 

Ein Fall. Schmerz!   
Das Letzte was er sah, waren Trümmer und ein Schwarm weißer Tauben, die sich in den Nachthimmel schwangen. Dann wurde alles schwarz...

***

Es dauerte ganze neun Stunden, bis die anderen Coaches erfuhren, dass Samu in Krankenhaus lag. Rea wurde um acht Uhr aus dem Bett geklingelt und alarmierte sofort die anderen. Er hätte am liebsten geschrien und wäre sofort hingefahren. Aber da Samu noch auf der Intensivstation lag war das nicht möglich. Und das Schreien verbot ihm sein Stolz.  
So dauerte es nochmal einen Tag, bis sie endlich die Erlaubnis bekamen ihren Freund zu besuchen.   
Smudo, der gemerkt hatte dass etwas vorging, überredete Steffi und Michi Rea erst allein zu Samu zu lassen.  
„Vertraut mir! Es ist besser so!“, sagte er kurz bevor Rea den Raum betrat und sagte:  
„Ich... muss zu Samu...“ Smudo ergriff sofort die Initiative.  
„Ich komme mit“, aber eigentlich wollte er Rea nur nicht fahren lassen...  
Im Auto schwiegen sie sich eine ganze Zeit nur an. Smudo sah, dass Rea Tränen in den Augen hatte.  
„Rea?“, fragte Smudo vorsichtig.  
„Hm?“, machte Rea ohne ihn anzusehen.  
„Was geht hier vor?“  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Ich mein: Hier geht doch irgendwas vor. Das is doch nicht alles, das mit Annabell. Du hast nen Ausdruck wie ein liebeskranker Welpe.“  
Rea zuckte zusammen. „I am not verliebt in Samu!“, keifte er und merkte sofort, dass er überreagiert hatte.  
„Sorry. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien... Aber ich will jetzt nicht darüber sprechen...“  
Smudo blieb ruhig. Das ging nicht gegen ihn.  
„Is schon gut Rea. Ich hätte nichts sagen sollen. Es is schon schwer genug.“  
Und damit schwiegen sie wieder.  
Schließlich erreichten sie das Krankenhaus gegen 15.00 Uhr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, es hat beim Lesen nicht so weh getan, wie beim schreiben.  
> Wir sehen uns im nächsten Kapitel.  
> Frage des Tages: Aus welchem Song stammt der Titel?  
> \- Eure Brooke37


	3. Schmerz und Versprechen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach seinem Unfall besucht Rea Samu im Krankenhaus und Smudo ahnt etwas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo zurück. Ich weiß ich bin spät dran mit dem Chapter, sorry!!! Kommt hoffentlich nicht wieder vor!  
> Ich hoffe ihr habt euch von dem Schock des letzten Kapitels erholt.  
> Der heutige Song ist „It's a good life“.

Rea sah Samu in dem steril-weißen Zimmer in der ebenso steril wirkenden Bettwäsche liegen. Das Piepsen der Instrumente nahm er wahr wie durch dichten Nebel.  
Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
„Was machst du nur für stuff, du crazy Finne“, flüsterte er mit brüchiger Stimme.  
Das ganze Weiß ließ die ohnehin schon helle Haut seines Freundes leichenblass wirken. Minutenlang stand Rea unschlüssig neben dem Bett mit Samus leblosen Körper. Das Einzige, das ihm sagte, dass er noch lebte war die Zappellinie auf dem Monitor der an sein Herz angeschlossen war und stetig in regelmäßigen Abständen nach oben zuckte. Er wusste, es war in gewissem Maße seine Schuld. Wie hatte er nur so reagieren können?!  
Dann betrat irgendwann eine Schwester das Zimmer. Sanft berührte sie Rea am Arm.  
„Gehören Sie zur Familie?“, fragte sie freundlich. Rea musste schlucken und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich bin eine friend of his“, antwortete er, „What... what is passiert mit ihm?“, fragte Rea schließlich und verfluchte sich innerlich für das Zittern in seiner Stimme.  
„Es tut mir leid, ich darf Ihnen nichts sagen, wenn sie nicht zur Familie gehören“, sagte die Schwester bedauernd. Das brachte Reas Fass zum Überlaufen und er drehte sich blitzschnell um.  
„Damn! Seine family is in finland!“, brüllte er.  
In diesem Wechselbad der Gefühle zwischen Verzweiflung, Wut und Ungewissheit konnte er seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und sie rannen seine Wangen hinab, aber er ignorierte sie einfach.  
Die Schwester zuckte zurück, sprach dann aber gelassen und professionell weiter. Offenbar hatte sie es öfter mit hysterischen Angehörigen zu tun...  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich weiß, es ist schwer“, aber als sie Rea tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter legen wollte wich dieser kaum merklich zurück.  
„Bitte, gehen Sie“, sagte er knapp.  
Die Schwester nickte und im Gehen sagte sie noch:  
„Machen Sie sich nicht zu viele Sorgen. Er hat Glück im Unglück gehabt und wird durchkommen. Sein Herz schlägt regelmäßig und er atmet selbstständig.“.  
Damit verließ sie das Zimmer. Und auch wenn die Worte der Krankenschwester seine Angst um Samus Leben etwas dämpften rollten die Tränen immer noch seine Wangen hinab. Stumm und unbeachtet. Rea war noch nie der Typ gewesen, der laut weinte.  
„Why? How konnte das nur passieren?“, wisperte er, während der Strom aus Tränen langsam versiegte.  
Irgendwann, nachdem er seine Tränen getrocknet hatte und Samu immer noch keine Regung zeigte wandte er sich zum Gehen. Aber er ließ es sich nicht nehmen seinem Freund erst noch eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Vielleicht merkte er ja doch irgendwie, dass jemand hier war, der sich um ihn sorgte und dem er etwas bedeutete.  
„Ich verspreche, ich komme back morgen!“, sagte er noch zu Samu und ging dann langsam hinaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übrigens eins der ersten Chapters, das ich für diese Story geschrieben habe.  
> Bis nächste Woche.  
> \- Eure Brooke37


	4. Mit dir allein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein recht kurzes Chapter, aber wichtig.  
> Der dazugehörige Song: „Don't cry, don't think about it“.  
> Viel Spaß ;-)

Rea wanderte wie betäubt durch die grellen Flure des Krankenhauses. Ein oder zweimal bog er sogar falsch ab und fand sich in einer Sackgasse wieder, aber er kümmerte sich nicht um die erstaunten Blicke der anderen Besucher, wenn er sich einfach wieder umdrehte und den richtigen Weg einschlug.  
Sein Gefühlschaos war einer großen Leere gewichen, die sich mit tausend hohlen Fragen füllte, die in seinem Kopf umher schrien.  
Warum? Was würde nun geschehen? Würde sich Samu noch an ihn erinnern? Würde er sich an das erinnern was er Rea gesagt hatte? Und an seine Reaktion? Würde er? Warum?!  
Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis und immer wieder gelangte er zu diesem einen Moment... Aber... nein, daran wollte er nicht denken!  
Er verließ das Krankenhaus und lief über den Platz davor. Einige Leute erkannten ihn und riefen einander zu. Aber Rea nahm sie kaum war und was sie sagten verstand er nicht. Als er das Ende des Parkplatzes erreicht hatte blieb er unschlüssig stehen. Wie sollte er zurück zum Hotel kommen? Wie war er überhaupt hergekommen? Achja, Smudo hatte behauptet ihn begleiten zu wollen und ihn dann auf dem Parkplatz abgesetzt, mit den Worten:   
„Geh schon. Ich kann dich auch nachher wieder abholen. Ruf mich einfach an“.  
Rea war schon dabei nach seinem Handy zu greifen, aber dann merkte er, dass er Smudo nicht anrufen wollte. Er wollte allein sein. Und so schrecklich weit war das Hotel auch nicht entfernt, also lief er los.  
In das Karussell seiner Gedanken mischte sich ein weiterer: Samu tat ihm leid. Er war mutig gewesen, mit Rea zu sprechen und der hatte sich verhalten wie das letzte Arschloch. Wieder stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen.  
Unwillkürlich musste er an „Don't cry don't think about it“ von Sunrise Avenue denken und summte es leise vor sich hin. Das bremste seine Gedanken ein wenig aus und er konnte sich auf die eine Sache konzentrieren, die wirklich zählte: Dass Samu schnellstmöglich wieder auf die Beine kam. Für die Show. Und für Rea...


	5. Die gewünschte Wirkung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oder: Kein Alkohol ist auch keine Lösung...  
> Ich bin ein großer Fan von der tiefen Freundschaft, die sich hier zwischen Rea und Smudo entwickelt.  
> Hierzu gehört „Somebody help me“.  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen. ;-)
> 
> Ps: Da ich es in den letzten beiden Wochen nicht geschafft habe, neue Chapter hochzuladen, gibt es heute drei!

Summend lief er weiter, er wusste nicht wie lange, bis er das Hotel erreichte. Dort setzte er sich an die Bar und bestellte ein Glas Whiskey. Rea lachte freudlos, als im die Klischeehaftigkeit dieser Szene bewusst wurde. Ein Ire, der Whiskey trank um seiner Gefühle und Gedanken Herr zu werden...  
Der Whiskey schmeckte scheußlich.   
„Urgh, yuck!“, fluchte Rea leise. Aber als der Alkohol die gewünschte Wirkung entfaltete beschwerte er sich nicht weiter. Glücklicherweise war außer ihm kaum jemand im Restaurant des Hotels. Nur ein Kerl im Anzug saß an einem der Tische, las eine Zeitung und trank Kaffee. Um diese Uhrzeit... Rea schüttelte den Kopf.  
In dem Moment betrat Smudo die Bar.  
„Unglaublich, Kaffee um halb sechs abends, hm?“  
Rea fuhr zu ihm herum.   
„Smudo!“, rief er aus, „Was... why..?“, er fand nicht die richtigen Worte.  
„Ich kann den Hotelparkplatz von meinem Zimmer aus sehen, Blödmann!“, damit boxte er Rea freundschaftlich am Arm. Er bestellte ein Bier und trank. Dann sagte er.  
„So, und jetzt erzählst du mir bitte mal, was an dem Abend genau passiert is. Ich nehm' dir das nich ab, dass ihr nur wegen Annabell gestritten habt. Dafür seid ihr beide zu professionell. Irgendwas geht hier doch vor, oder?“  
Rea nickte zuerst nur 'War ja klar, dass ich um die Unterhaltung nicht herumkomme!', dachte er und versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden. Aber dann merkte er, dass es einfacher war, es einfach geradeheraus zu sagen. Welch Ironie...  
„Samu ist verliebt in mich. Er told me an dem Abend. Deswegen hatten wir fight...“  
Smudos Augen wurden groß wie Tennisbälle. „Ohne Witz jetzt?!“, fragte er.  
Rea nickte.   
„Ja, es war alles my fault. Ich war das größte Dumbass aller Zeiten... Wenn ich anders reagiert hätte wäre vielleicht..“, aber an diesem Punkt hielt Smudo ihm den Mund zu und sagte:  
„Klappe Rea! Kann sein, dass es anders gelaufen wäre. Und klar is die Situation jetzt absolut kacke, aber Vorwürfe bringen jetzt nichts mehr. Darf ich dich was fragen?“  
Rea nickte und Smudo nahm seine Hand fort.   
„Wie... empfindest du für Samu?“  
Um Himmels Willen, Dachte Rea, Bin ich eine Frau oder was? Soviel über Gefühle zu reden lag ihm gar nicht. Aber er beschloss Smudo trotzdem zu antworten.  
„Ich weiß es nicht... Im Moment will ich einfach nur, dass er wieder okay ist... Maybe da ist mehr, aber ich weiß nicht...“  
Smudo nickte und trank sein Bier.  
„Is es okay, wenn wir einfach offen sprechen? Ich will mich nich jedes Mal vortasten müssen, wenn ich dich was frage...“  
Rea nickte.   
„Sure, frag einfach. I'll tell you wenn ich nicht antworten will. Aber bitte accept that, okay?“  
„Klar. Das ist nur fair.“  
Smudo dachte nach. Er erinnerte sich, wie Rea immer wieder mit Steffi und anderen Frauen geflirtet hatte. Die Möglichkeit, dass er sich jetzt in Samu verliebt haben könnte, verwirrte ihn.  
„Also, hattest du schon mal Gefühle für einen andern Mann? Sexuell, mein ich.“  
Rea trank einen großen Schluck Whiskey. Für solche Gespräche war er noch nicht betrunken genug...   
„Ich... nein. Never. Noch nicht mal, als ich war ein Teenager. Ich war immer sicher, I'm straight...“  
Smudo nickte wieder.   
„Ich denk mal, wir sollten über was anderes reden. Das bringt dich jetzt auch nicht weiter. Aber bitte denk dran: Wenn du wen zum Reden brauchst, der nich zimperlich is dann bin ich für dich da.“  
Rea lächelte in seinen zweiten Whiskey.   
„Thanks, Smudo. Ich weiß das zu schätzen.“  
Sie tranken einige Zeit schweigend ihre Drinks. Irgendwann ergriff Rea das Wort.  
„Smudo?“  
„Hm?“  
„Did you ever... Hattest du je... Feelings für einen Mann?“, er war überrascht, dass er das wirklich gefragt hatte. God bless the Whiskey...  
Smudo grinste.  
„Fair enough. Ich hab dich ja auch gefragt...“, antwortete Smudo,   
„Ja, ich habe mich durchaus schon zu... einem Mann hingezogen gefühlt.“  
Rea war sich zu 99% sicher, dass es der Whiskey war der aus ihm sprach als er fragte:  
„War es... ein bestimmter Mann?“, schnell trank er von seinem dritten Whiskey. Jap, er war eindeutig betrunken...  
Smudo nickte fast unmerklich, antwortete dann aber:  
„Ich glaub es is besser, wenn wir das sein lassen...“, und trank aus seinem Glas bis ihm auffiel, wie falsch Rea das hätte verstehen können. Deshalb fügte er hinzu:   
„Aber du bist es nich“.  
Rea war etwas erleichtert.   
„Good. Das dachte ich schon. Aber good.“  
Er glaubte zu wissen, von wem Smudo sprach. Er war vielleicht nicht so einfühlsam wie Smudo, aber dessen Blicke, die er Michi teilweise zuwarf, waren jetzt selbst für Rea eindeutig.  
„Noch eine Frage?“, bat er vorsichtig.  
„Klar, schieß los.“, meinte Smudo.  
„Wie gehst du um damit? Und how did you know?“   
„Das is schwierig. Sehr schwierig. Irgendwann weiß man es einfach... Der Trick is, es nich von vornherein auszuschließen. Du kannst dich halt genauso in einen Mann verlieben wie in eine Frau. Ich dachte auch immer, ich wär hetero...“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frage des Tages: War Rea nach 2 ½ Whiskey wohl wirklich schon betrunken? :D


	6. Wenn selbst Morphium nicht hilft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zu diesem Kapitel gibt es gleich zwei Songs („Forever yours“ und „Heal me“), weil ich mich schlicht nicht für einen entscheiden konnte.   
> Also für die unter euch, die der Spotify Playlist folgen: Achtung!  
> Sucht euch einen aus, oder hört einfach beide. ;-)  
> Und los geht’s!

Am nächsten Tag trafen sich die vier Coaches zu einem späten Frühstück. Rea hatte einen gehörigen Brummschädel. Wie viel Whiskey habe ich gestern bloß getrunken?!, fragte er sich. Irgendwann hatte er aufgehört mitzuzählen... Es war sehr spät geworden. Smudo und er hatten noch über alles Mögliche geredet. Und auch, als Smudo schließlich ins Bett war, hatte Rea noch in der Bar gesessen und nachgedacht. Irgendwann, es musste gegen 4.00 Uhr gewesen sein, hatte er sich entschieden schlafen zu gehen. Denn Trübsal blasen half ihm letztendlich auch nicht weiter. Außerdem hatte er Samu versprochen, ihn morgen wieder zu besuchen und auch, wenn dieser das vermutlich nicht mitbekommen hatte, wollte er dieses Versprechen halten.  
So war er auch der Letzte, der schließlich in den Frühstücksraum kam.  
„Hey Leute“, sagte er und setzte sich neben Steffi, „Habt ihr gut geschlafen?“  
Alle nickten mehr oder weniger stark und eine Kellnerin brachte ihm einen großen Becher Kaffee. Rea sagte verschlafen:   
„Danke, Sie sind ein Engel“. Die Kellnerin errötete und Rea trank.  
Steffi ergriff das Wort:  
„Rea, wir wollen gleich alle zusammen Samu besuchen. Willst du mitkommen? Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus...“  
„Charmant wie eh und je“, grummelte Rea, aber Samu wollte er natürlich trotzdem besuchen.  
„Sure komme ich mit. Ich war gestern Nacht ein bisschen wasted, aber es geht schon wieder. Hat maybe jemand eine Aspirin?“.   
Steffi kramte in ihrer Handtasche und gab ihm eine.   
„Hier, zum kauen. Dann brauchst du kein Wasser“.  
„Danke Steffi“, erwiderte Rea, kaute und spülte die Tablette mit seinem restlichen Kaffee herunter.  
„Sollen wir dann?“, fragte Michi, der offenbar auch wissen wollte, wie es Samu ging.  
Alle stimmten zu, und so machten sie sich auf den Weg.  
Smudo fuhr, Rea saß auf dem Beifahrersitz und Steffi und Michi quasselten auf der Rückbank.  
Rea war in Sorge. Würde Samu wach sein? Und wenn ja, wie würde er auf Rea reagieren? Was konnte er sagen, damit es Samu besser ging? Ob er sich noch an den Besuch gestern erinnerte?  
Smudo drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung und bemerkte seinen Ausdruck.  
Vorsichtig legte er Rea eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel, als wolle er sagen   
'Hey, keine Sorge, es wird schon gut gehen'.  
Rea lächelte leise um Smudo zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte.  
Als sie schließlich das Krankenhaus erreichten und aus dem Auto kletterten standen Michi und Steffi etwas planlos herum.  
„In welchem Zimmer liegt unser Finne eigentlich?“, fragte Steffi.  
Rea seufzte. Er hatte sich die Zimmernummer natürlich gemerkt.  
„Kommt mit, Leute!“, sagte er, als wisse er genau wo es langging. Die Wahrheit war: Er hatte sich die Nummer zwar gemerkt, den Weg aber komplett verdrängt.  
So kam es, dass die vier sich zweimal in den Gängen des Krankenhauses verirrten. Aber immer, wenn Steffi eine der herumlaufenden Schwestern fragen wollte, hielten Smudo oder Michi sie zurück.  
'Typisch Männer!', dachte sie, 'Nicht mal hier wollen sie nach dem Weg fragen...'  
Aber beim dritten Anlauf standen sie schließlich vor dem richtigen Zimmer. Rea blieb so abrupt stehen, dass Michi hinten in ihn hereinlief.  
„Hmmpff“, machte er, „Warum bleibst du stehen?“, fragte er gereizt.  
„Ich... nichts...“, antwortete Rea und trat ins Zimmer.  
Samu war wach und als er die Tür hörte öffnete er die Augen.  
„Leute, hi! It's so good euch zu sehen!“  
Alle begrüßten Samu und das übliche 'Geht's dir besser? Siehst gut aus!' und anderes wurde ausgetauscht. Aber Rea beteiligte sich nicht daran. Er hatte Samu etwas anderes zu sagen.  
Als schließlich Stille einkehrte trat er nahe ans Bett und sagte leise:  
„Ich bin so unfuckingfassbar froh, dass du noch lebst, Mr. Haber!“  
Samu lächelte müde und antwortete verschmitzt:  
„Hast du etwa geheult?“  
Rea lächelte ebenfalls und wurde rot. Alles schien in Ordnung. Ob er sich wohl noch erinnerte..?  
Die fünf quatschten noch einige Zeit, wobei Samu die meiste Zeit nur zuhörte und sich an ihrer Gesellschaft freute. Es gelang den anderen, ihn etwas aufzumuntern.  
Irgendwann scheuchte Smudo alle außer Rea aus dem Zimmer und warf ihm einen bedeutungsschwangeren Blick zu.   
Als Samu mit Rea allein im Zimmer war blickte er ihn an und zu seinen Physischen Schmerzen gesellte sich das schmerzhafte Ziehen im Herzen, dass kein Morphium der Welt lindern konnte.   
Wie gerne hätte Samu Rea gehasst für das, was passiert war. Hätte ihm die Schuld für seinen Unfall gegeben und ihm das an den Kopf geworfen. Aber das konnte er nicht. Alles was er fühlte war Schmerz, weil er Rea trotz allem immer noch liebte. Und nur deshalb war er doch wütend auf ihn, aber auch auf sich selbst.   
Und deshalb lag jetzt auch nur Schmerz in seiner Stimme als er schwach sagte:   
"Du hast ihnen nichts erzählt, I suppose?"   
Rea schüttelte den Kopf und bemühte sich um Haltung. Er beschloss ehrlich zu sein. Welchen Grund hätte er auch, zu Lügen?   
"Ich habe mit Smudo geredet. I needed someone. Samu das alles tut mir furchtbar leid, ich..."   
Aber er verstummte als Samu den Kopf schüttelte. Er wusste sowieso nicht, was er sagen sollte.   
Samu war den Tränen nahe. Schön und gut, dass Rea sich entschuldigte, aber was half das? Es konnte sein gebrochenes Herz nicht heilen...   
"Please go.", flüsterte er und tat so, als wäre er müde. Er konnte Reas Anwesenheit nicht mehr ertragen.   
"Bye", sagte dieser und streckte die Hand aus, ließ sie dann aber sinken. Er konnte hier nichts mehr gutmachen. Nicht jetzt und nicht so. Bevor er das Zimmer verließ wandte er sich noch einmal um und sagte: „Und by the way: I told den anderen wir hätten wegen Annabell gestritten und du warst deshalb angry.“ Dann ging er.   
Samu brach in Tränen aus. 

***

Die anderen besuchten Samu noch mehrmals im Krankenhaus, und erlebten, wie es ihm immer besser ging. Rea drückte sich davor, sie zu begleiten wenn er konnte, aber wenn er das mal nicht schaffte, tat Samu gnädigerweise so, als wäre alles wie immer und hielt die Geschichte mit Annabell aufrecht. Aber es fragte sowieso kaum jemand mehr danach. Alle, samt Rea, waren einfach froh, dass Samu so glimpflich davongekommen war.  
Als er schließlich nach zwei Wochen entlassen wurde, wurden die Dreharbeiten für die Show wieder aufgenommen und wenn Samu sein Team coachte, konnte er für kurze Zeit vergessen, was geschehen war.

***

Während der zwei Wochen im Krankenhaus war Samu eins klar geworden: Er musste sich, solange die Show noch lief, zusammenreißen um wenigstens VOR der Kamera stabil zu wirken. Backstage würde er einfach versuchen, so wenig wie möglich zu reden und sich von Rea, so gut es ging, fern zu halten.   
Das zog er dann auch eisern durch. Während der Drehs und Interviews wirkte er fröhlich und lebhaft wie immer und erzählte, vermeintlich persönlich, von seinem Unfall.  
„Ich hatte mehr getrunken, als I thought“, sagte er einmal zu Tore für die Kamera, „and then hat mich ein Laster mit Brieftauben getroffen. Ich musste zwei Wochen im Hospital bleiben. I broke my rip, see?“, und damit hob er lachend sein Shirt um allen den Verband zu zeigen, womit er vermutlich sämtliche Teenie-Mädchen vor den Bildschirmen zum Kreischen brachte.  
Aber wenn er mit den anderen im Aufenthaltsraum war, sah das anders aus:   
Samu beteiligte sich nicht an den Gesprächen, wenn er angesprochen wurde antwortete er einsilbig und ging oft einfach so ohne ersichtlichen Grund aus dem Raum.  
Und außerhalb des Studios ließ er sich kaum je blicken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frage des Tages: Welches Lied passt eurer Meinung nach besser?


	7. We gotta work this out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rea wird es zuviel und er findet ein wenig Frieden in der Musik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hierzu gehört (wer hätte es geahnt :D) „Can't stand the silence“.  
> Übrigens: Wer sich den Song in einer wunderschönen Acoustic-Version anhören will, kann auf diesen Link klicken: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uqf5W3nhE8  
> Viel Spaß! ;-)

Etwa eine Woche ging das so, bis es Rea zuviel wurde. Er folgte Samu, als dieser wieder einmal ohne Worte den Aufenthaltsraum verließ und fing ihn auf dem Flur ab.  
Er griff nach Samus Arm, sodass dieser gezwungen war, stehen zu bleiben. Er wandte sich unwillig um.  
„Samu, we gotta work this out, before it goes to far...“, sagte Rea, unfähig seine Worte ins Deutsche zu übersetzen.  
Samu sah ihn giftig an.  
„It's already gone way too far, Mr. Garvey!“, keifte er und ging mit festen Schritten davon.  
Rea wusste weder ein noch aus. Er drehte sich um, um in den Aufenthaltsraum zurückzukehren, bog dann aber am Ende des Ganges in Richtung Studio ab. Er brauchte jetzt Musik.  
Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken griff er sich die Akustikgitarre der Band, die auf der Bühne stand und einen Hocker. Dann setzte er sich in dem nur schwach beleuchteten Studio auf die Bühne und begann zu singen.

„I wanna stand up, take a bow  
Sit down and work it out  
I'm the last person in this world  
Who wants to see you hurt  
Is this the interval, or the end  
If we don't talk we can't reconcile  
What we really need,  
What we know is right“

Er war fasziniert, wie gut diese Zeilen, die er geschrieben hatte jetzt passten. Er wollte nicht mehr, dass Samu so verletzt war. Das hatte er nie gewollt... Aber wenn sie nicht darüber redeten, würde sich nichts ändern.

„I can't stand the silence  
I can't stand the silence  
Anymore.  
I can't stand the silence  
I can't stand the silence  
That we're going through... „

Ja, er konnte die Stille wirklich nicht mehr ertragen. Wieso sah Samu nicht ein, dass durch sein Schweigen alles nur schlimmer wurde? Und er wünschte sich so sehr, dass das alles nie passiert wäre. Er wollte sich bei dem Finnen entschuldigen. Für das, was er gesagt hatte, seine Reaktion, einfach alles. Aber wie, wenn er nicht bereit war, zuzuhören..?

„We gotta work this out  
Before it goes too far  
We gotta work this out.  
Too many have taken a fall  
We have to know what we're fighting for  
We gotta work this out. „

Vielleicht hatte Samu ja recht gehabt. Vielleicht war es wirklich schon zu spät, um aus der Sache wieder rauszukommen. Wusste Rea denn überhaupt selbst, wofür er kämpfte?  
Kämpfte er für Samu?  
Oder gegen ihn?  
Oder gegen seine Gefühle?  
Oder am Ende dafür?  
Er wusste es nicht. Und jetzt wurde ihm auch klar, dass es wirklich nichts bringen würde, sich hinzusetzen und darüber zu sprechen. Denn was konnte er Samu schon sagen, außer sich zu entschuldigen. Am Ende würde das alles doch nur schlimmer machen...

„If you're searching for reasons  
Follow the signs  
Keep running in my direction  
Or we'll run out of time  
I know it's not easy  
But we've come this far  
Forgiveness is a revelation  
Let me love you now  
For who we are“

Ja, es wäre wirklich gut, wenn Samu wieder auf ihn zuginge. Dann könnten sie vielleicht doch noch zu einer Lösung kommen. Aber wenn es nicht jetzt schon zu spät war, dann sicher bald...  
Einfach war es wirklich nicht. Weder für ihn, noch für mich. Let me love you now, dachte Rea, war es das, was er wollte? Oder wollte er Vergebung für das, was er angerichtet hatte?

„I can't stand the silence  
I can't stand the silence  
That we're going through...

We gotta work this out  
Before it goes too far  
We gotta work this out.  
Too many have taken the fall  
We have to know what we're fighting for  
We gotta work this out.

Oohohoo help me work this out!  
Oohohoo help me work this out!  
Oohohoo help me work this out!“

Er wünschte sich sehr, jemanden zu haben, der ihm half, sich selbst zu verstehen.  
Denn

„I can't stand the silence  
I can't stand the silence  
Anymore... „

Und zu behaupten, dass er rein gar nichts für Samu empfand, wäre gelogen gewesen.  
Er beschloss, mit Smudo zu reden. Er würde ihm vielleicht helfen können...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, das war es dann für heute. Ich hoffe SEHR, dass ich es ab jetzt schaffe pünktlich hochzuladen! ^^'
> 
> Frage des Tages: Wofür kämpft Rea, was meint ihr?


	8. Wahre Gefühle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was würde Rea bloß ohne Smudo machen..?  
> Heutiger Song: „Love someone“.

Es dauerte zwei Tage bis Rea die Zeit fand sich an Smudo zu wenden. Es war Abend, als er runter in die Hotelbar ging und einen Whisky und ein Bier bestellte. Beides trug er nach oben in den zweiten Stock, und das, ohne auch nur einen Tropfen zu verschütten. Er klopfte an Smudos Tür.   
"Smudo?"   
"Hm?"   
"Willst du ein Bier?"   
Er hörte Schritte. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und ein grinsender Smudo stand vor ihm.   
"Du hast Bier? Komm rein!"   
Rea betrat das Hotelzimmer. Es sah aus wie sein eigenes. Ein Bett, ein Tisch mit Stuhl und Fernseher und ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Sesseln. Darauf deutete Smudo jetzt.   
"Komm, setz dich. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"   
Damit ließ er sich in einen der Sessel fallen. Rea stellte die Getränke ab und nahm in dem anderen Sessel Platz.   
Rea wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hätte, um den heißen Brei herum zu reden.   
"Es geht um Samu.", sagte er zu seinem Glas.   
"Ah, das is es also", antwortete Smudo, "also, was gibt's neues?".   
"Nicht viel. Das ist es ja. Samu spricht nicht mit mir."   
"Er spricht zur Zeit kaum je mit irgendwem, wenns nicht unbedingt sein muss."   
"Ja, aber listen, als ich ihn neulich auf dem Corridor gesehen hab und reden wollte, er war angry und ist weggegangen."   
Smudo legte den Kopf schief.   
"Das ist seltsam. Als wir alle im Krankenhaus waren, sah es immer aus, als wär alles ok zwischen euch."   
Rea nickte langsam und trank.   
"Yeah, but er hat nur so getan. I told him über die Geschichte mit Annabell, and I guess, er wollte auch nicht dass alle es erfahren. When we were alone, das erste mal, er war verletzt and didn't want to talk.“  
Smudo hatte Mitleid. Er sah, wie traurig Rea war und wollte ihn trösten.   
"Ach Rea...", aber Rea unterbrach ihn.   
"Smudo ich will ihn nicht mehr sehen like this! Es ist so... Heartbreaking... Und es ist alles meine Schuld..."   
"Rea, Schuldzuweisungen bringen hier keinem was. Jetzt ganz ehrlich, tief in deinem Herzen, was fühlst du da?"   
Rea überlegte und fühlte in sich hinein. Er wollte Smudo ehrlich antworten.   
"I... I got the feeling that I love someone. So wie... Beim ersten Mal. Like wenn du dich in jemanden verliebst, and don't know what to do. In a way..."   
Smudo, der gerade von seinem Bier getrunken hatte verschluckte sich daran, weil er lachen musste.   
"Mein lieber Rea, ich mag ja kein Psychodoc sein, aber ich werd dir jetzt was sagen: Du hast dich Hals über Kopf in unsern knuffigen Finnen verknallt."   
"Aber ich..."   
"Im Ernst Rea. Sei mal ehrlich zu dir selbst.", sagte Smudo jetzt ernster, "Wenn es stimmt und du dich verschließt, gehst du noch dran kaputt! Was fühlst du hier drin", er griff sich links an die Brust, "wenn du an ihn denkst Rea?"   
Rea überlegte, wie er sein Gefühlschaos sinnvoll für Smudo zusammenfassen konnte. Diese Mischung aus Schmerz und Aufregung, zwischen dem Ziehen im Herzen und den Schmetterlingen im Bauch, die er immer spürte, wenn er Samu sah.   
"Es... Zieht.", Rea kämpfte mit den Tränen, "I hurt him, Smudo. Du hättest seinen Blick sehen sollen... Es war terrible. And then, im Krankenhaus, als ihr weg wart. How he looked at me... Ich glaube, I lost him. Not only as a lover, but as a friend..."   
Smudo widerstand dem Drang, aufzuspringen und Rea zu umarmen. Stattdessen reichte er ihm dezent ein Taschentuch und meinte:   
"Soll ich mal mit ihm reden?"   
Aber Rea schüttelte den Kopf.   
"No. Ich bin ein grown up man und er auch. Ich muss das mit ihm alleine klären."   
Smudo sagte:   
"Okay, du hast wohl recht."   
"Aber what am I gonna do, wenn er nicht mit mir redet?"   
Smudo war mit seinem Latein am Ende.   
"Ich weiß es nicht, Rea... Keine Ahnung obs besser is, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen oder auf ihn zuzugehen. Samu is manchmal echt undurchschaubar."   
Rea war nahe dran sich die Haare zu raufen.   
"Dammit...", fluchte er leise und sagte dann:  
"Danke Smudo, dass ich mit dir reden kann, das hat gut getan. "   
"Is doch klar Mann. Und danke für das Bier!"   
Rea lächelte ein kleines Lächeln.   
"Bitte", damit erhob er sich um zu gehen.   
Smudo brachte ihn zur Tür und gab dann doch noch dem Drang nach, Rea zu umarmen. Er drückte ihn kurz fest an sich.   
"Es wird schon alles werden, Rea, glaub mir.", sagte er zum Abschied.   
Rea nickte. "Bye, bis morgen, Smudo."   
Damit war er aus dem Zimmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frage des Tages: Ist es wohl besser, Samu in Ruhe zu lassen oder auf ihn zuzugehen?


	9. Traum und Wirklichkeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zunächst der dazugehörige Song: „All that matters“.  
> Unsere beiden Protagonisten brauchen an dieser Stelle der Story dringend einen Aha-Moment. Und den haben sie bekommen:

In dieser Nacht träumte Rea.  
Er war wieder zurück an dem Tag, als die Coaches sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren.  
Sie trafen sich im Aufenthaltsraum des Studios und als Rea Samu zum ersten Mal erblickte spürte er ein leises Flattern in der Magengegend.  
Aber anders als in der Realität trat auf einmal Smudo auf ihn zu und sagte:   
„Der Trick is, es nich von vornherein auszuschließen. Du kannst dich halt genauso in einen Mann verlieben wie in eine Frau. Ich dachte auch immer, ich wär hetero...“  
Und als Rea dann wieder zu Samu hinübersah sprach Smudo weiter:  
"Mein lieber Rea, ich mag ja kein Psychodoc sein, aber ich werd dir jetzt was sagen: Du hast dich Hals über Kopf in unsern knuffigen Finnen verknallt."   
Rea sah ihn an.  
„Aber ich...“, setzte er an. Aber bevor er zuende reden konnte, wachte er auf.  
Verwirrt rieb Rea sich die Augen und schaltete die Nachttischlampe ein. Als er mehr oder weniger wach war wurde ihm klar, wie blind er gewesen war. Schon von Anfang an hatte er sich zu dem hübschen Finnen hingezogen gefühlt. Er hatte nur genau das getan, wovon Smudo ihm abgeraten hatte: Er hatte einfach nicht in Erwägung gezogen er könne sich in Samu verliebt haben.  
'Jetzt wird mir auch klar', dachte Rea, 'wieso ich ihn so übertrieben zurück gewiesen habe.'  
Samu hatte etwas an die Oberfläche gebracht, dass Rea lieber tief vergraben hätte.  
'Verdammt, ich bin doch tatsächlich in ihn verliebt.', dachte er noch bevor er einschlief.

***

Auch Samus Schlaf blieb in dieser Nacht nicht traumlos.  
Zuerst war alles nur schwarz und er hörte Reas Stimmt sagen:  
„There's a new double chair, guys!“  
Dann tauchte das Studio vor ihm auf, aber er saß nicht auf seinem eigenen Sessel, sondern lag in einem Doppelstuhl bei Rea auf dessen Schoß. Der Ire hatte die Hand in seinen Haaren vergraben und spielte damit.  
„Ready for the audition, Baby?“, fragte er jetzt und küsste Samu sanft auf den Mund.  
Eine Stimme ohne Körper rief:   
„Eine Minute, Leute!“.  
Samu richtete sich auf und kam auf seiner Seite des Stuhls zu sitzen.  
Während er langsam erwachte sah er den Schriftzug auf der Rückseite des Sessels:  
Rea x Samu.  
Samu setzte sich im Bett auf und blinzelte. Die Szene kam ihm seltsam vertraut vor...  
Als er die Nachttischlampe einschaltete war es, als ginge ihm auch innerlich ein Licht auf.  
Natürlich! So etwas Ähnliches war an dem Tag passiert, als er Rea seine Liebe gestanden, und danach den Unfall gehabt hatte. Unwillkürlich griff er nach seinem Verband.  
Bei all dem Drama hatte er es völlig vergessen.  
'Aber das wollte ich doch niemals...', dachte er. Und da wurde ihm auf einmal bewusst, dass er völlig vergessen hatte, was wirklich zählte.  
Und er begriff: Auch wenn Rea in zurückgewiesen hatte, hieß das nicht, dass er ihm nichts bedeutete und er hatte nicht das Recht, sich quasi als Rache jetzt ebenso abweisend zu verhalten.  
Rea hatte das ja nicht boshaft gemeint.   
'Verdammt', dachte er, 'Ich bin auch ein ziemlicher Arsch zu Rea gewesen... Und dabei liebe ich ihn doch!'  
Während er einschlief beschloss er aufzuhören, Rea zu ignorieren und so abweisend zu ihm zu sein. Dass hatte er nicht verdient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frage des Tages: Wer hat die Stelle aus Reas Traum wiedererkannt?


	10. Alles wie zuvor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was Träume alles bewirken können...  
> Song dieses Chapters ist „Welcome to my life“.

Von da an war es, als wäre ein Schalter umgelegt worden. Samu verhielt sich beinahe wieder wie vor dem Unfall: Er hing mit den anderen rum, scherzte und sprach auch wieder mit Rea. Alles schien wie zuvor.  
Dann, etwa zwei einhalb Wochen nach seiner Entlassung ging er Rea nach, als er ihn auf dem Flur traf.  
„Hey Rea! Wait eine Sekunde!“  
Rea drehte sich zu ihm um.  
„Yeah. Was gibt’s?“  
„I want to... Ich würde gern über das reden, was passiert ist. Is that okay?“  
Rea wusste es nicht. Was wollte er besprechen? Aber natürlich freute er sich, dass Samu auf ihn zukam. Und so antwortete er:  
„Sure. Lass uns unten einen trinken!“, schlug er vor.  
Samu nickte.  
„Gern!“  
Also gingen sie nach unten in das Restaurant und setzten sich an einen der Tische. Eine Kellnerin kam und fragte nach ihren Wünschen. Rea bestellte einen Whiskey, Samu ein Bier.  
„Also, was gibt’s mein finnischer Freund?“  
Samu zuckte innerlich, als Rea die selben Worte benutzte wie an jenem Abend. Aber er beschloss, dass das nur bedeutete, dass Rea ihn wieder so sah, wie vor dem Geständnis.  
„I don't know reallly... Ich hatte just das Gefühl, I can't act als wäre nichts passiert, but ich will auch nicht mehr so mean sein. That's not fair!“  
Rea war gerührt. Dass war eine Quasi-Entschuldigung gewesen. Dabei war es doch wohl eher an ihm sich zu entschuldigen. Jetzt hatte er endlich die Chance dazu und er sah ein, dass es eben manchmal außer einer Entschuldigung nichts gab das man sagen konnte.  
„Okay, dann werde ich etwas sagen: Samu, es tut mir unendlich leid. Everything. Was ich gesagt habe war einfach dumm und ich...“, 'weiß nicht, wieso ich das gesagt habe', wollte er hinzufügen, aber das wäre eine Lüge. Und er wollte keine Lügen. Aber er fühlte sich auch nicht in der Lage die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen. Also schwieg er.  
Samu nickte. Endlich, nachdem er beschlossen hatte die Mauer die er um sich errichtet hatte einzureißen, war er in der Lage zu sagen:  
„Thanks Rea. Entschuldigung angenommen.“  
Rea war in seinem Leben noch nie so erleichtert gewesen und das war auch der Grund, weshalb er nicht verhindern konnte, dass eine einzelne Träne seine Wange hinablief.  
„Go raibh maith agat, Samu Haber.“, murmelte Rea in seiner Muttersprache.  
Samu lächelte leise.  
„War das Irisch?“, fragte er.  
„Ja, es bedeutet 'thank you'.“, antwortete Rea.  
„Good, dann sage ich dir jetzt: Kiitos, Rea Garvey. Ich nehme die Entschuldigung an.“  
Rea lächelte.  
„Das... klingt schön.“  
Und damit war das Eis gebrochen. Die beiden Musiker sprachen stundenlang über alles Mögliche.  
Ihre Muttersprachen, wobei sie erfuhren dass sie sehr viel übrig hatten, für die des jeweils anderen.  
Über ihre Musik und darüber, dass sie gerne mal einige ihrer Lieder im Duett singen wollten.  
Irgendwann, der Abend war schon vorangeschritten, kamen die drei anderen Coaches und setzten sich zu ihnen.  
Smudo glitt neben Rea auf die Bank, grinste ihn an. Rea nickte. Ja, es war alles wieder gut.  
Aber noch nicht perfekt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frage des Tages: Was haltet ihr von Finnisch?


	11. Der richtige Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, ich will euch nicht länger als nötig aufhalten.  
> Deshalb ist hier der Song für heute: „Colour me in“!  
> Und jetzt: Viel Spaß!

Seit Samu aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war waren etwas mehr als vier Wochen vergangen und die Coaches saßen in der Bar ihres Hotels. Außer Samu.  
Rea fragte: „Hat irgendwer eine idea wo unser Finne steckt?“  
Steffi nippte an ihrem Cocktail und nickte dann.   
„Ja, er ist zurück zum Studio gefahren um seine Jacke zu holen die er vergessen hat.“  
„Oh“, sagte Rea nur und suchte fieberhaft nach einer Ausrede wie er sich unauffällig davonstehlen konnte. Es erschien ihm die perfekte Gelegenheit, zu tun, was er so lange vorgehabt hatte. Schließlich entschuldigte er sich mit Magenbeschwerden und schlich sich zu seinem Wagen.  
Drinnen in der Bar hoben Steffi und Michi ihre Gläser und tranken. Sie hatten ihre Wette gegen Smudo verloren...

***

Rea fuhr indes den kurzen Weg zum Studio und betrat es durch den Eingang der Talents. Zu seiner großen Überraschung fand er Samu auf eben jenem Sofa vor, auf dem sie vor zwei Wochen gesessen hatten.   
Samu hatte ihn nicht bemerkt und erschreckte sich halb zu Tode als Rea hinter ihm anfing zu sprechen.  
„Samu?“  
„Ah! Rea, for heavens sake! Don't scare me like this!“  
Rea grinste.   
„Sorry, Samu“, damit ging er um das Sofa herum und setzte sich.  
Die beiden sahen einander für einige Momente einfach nur in die Augen bis Rea seinen Mut zusammen nahm und sagte:  
„Samu, ich habe mich in dich verliebt“  
Samu blinzelte ein paar mal schnell hintereinander und starrte Rea dann ungläubig an. Irgendwann räusperte er sich. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen.  
„No shit, Mister Garvey?!“  
„No shit, Mister Haber“, Rea lächelte.  
Samu konnte zwar nicht aufhören zu grinsen, bemühte sich aber trotzdem um einen ernsten Ton als er gespielt sauer fragte:   
„Wie kannst du mir das nur einfach an den Kopf werfen?!“  
„Was hast du erwartet? Eine dramatic Musicalnummer die mit dem Satz endet 'Ich mag dich maybe etwas mehr als ich sollte'?“, Rea musste kichern.  
Samu grinste noch breiter bis er die Stille nicht mehr aushielt. Er blickte Rea verlangend auf die Lippen. „Küsst du mich jetzt endlich oder what, Mister Garvey?!“, flüsterte er.  
Das ließ Rea sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er beugte sich langsam vor und ließ Samu noch einen kurzen Augenblick zappeln, bevor er seine Lippen auf Samus legte.  
Ein Tornado, der sich so lange in Rea aufgestaut hatte brach los und er konnte nicht anders als sich vorzulehnen und Samu in Richtung Sofa zu drücken. Samu lehnte sich bereitwillig nach hinten und verschränkte seine Hände in Reas Nacken um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen.  
Doch als er schließlich auf dem Sofa auflag stöhnte er. Seine Rippe war immer noch verbunden und empfindlich.  
Rea merkte dass etwas nicht stimmte und löste sich von Samu.   
„What is it?“, fragte er atemlos. Doch Samu zog ihn schon wieder herunter.  
„Nur die Rippe“, flüsterte er und presste seinen Mund wieder auf Reas.   
Gierig wühlte er sich in Reas lange Haare und massierte dessen Kopfhaut, woraufhin Rea wohlig seufzte „Ní stopadh”, murmelte er, als sie kurz Luft holen mussten.  
Samu grinste und kraulte Rea weiter in den Haaren. Sie wussten nicht, wie lange sie so dalagen und einfach den Moment und den Geruch des anderen in sich aufnahmen.  
Irgendwann legte Samu Rea die Hände auf die Brust und schob ihn hoch.  
„Rea, meine Rippe. Ich kann nicht mehr so liegen.”  
Rea setze sich auf.  
„Lay on my lap, love.”, sagte er zu seinem Finnen, der dem Vorschlag nur zu gern nachkam.  
Und dann vergrub er die Finger in Samus Haaren. Dieser grinste.  
„You know“, sagte er, „Ich hab geträumt von dir. Und in that dream, du hast genau das gemacht.“  
„So, ist es wie in your dream?“, fragte Rea keck.  
„No.“, Samu grinste, „Es ist besser.“  
Rea beugte sich über Samu und küsste ihn sanft.  
Endlich war alles perfekt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frage des Tages: Was haben Steffi und Michi wohl mit Smudo gewettet?


	12. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr da draußen! Ich begrüße euch ein letztes Mal zu dieser Story.  
> Der letzte Song ist „Oh my love“.  
> Ich persönlich liebe dieses Chapter, weil es einfach so urkomisch ist. Außerdem fand ich, diese Story brauchte einen Epilog.  
> Viel Spaß beim Finale!

Es war wieder mal ein Abend im Restaurant des Hotels und die Coaches hatten sich zum Abendessen verabredet. Rea verspätete sich. Das war ziemlich untypisch.  
„Wo steckt denn eigentlich Rea?“, fragte Steffi, als es schon fünfzehn Minuten nach der verabredeten Zeit war.  
„Er wollte noch in die Stadt um irgendwas zu besorgen, I think.“, antwortete Samu.  
„Vielleicht sollte ihn mal einer anrufen!“, schlug Michi vor.  
Wie aufs Stichwort ertönte auf einmal Musik.

I'm lost in sound as I lay my head  
I'm a thousand miles from the home we've made  
I heard your words as the call came through from that house of cards that I share with you

And I believe we both decide to take a stand or run and hide  
And if you disagree then I'm the fool

Sang Reas Stimme.  
„Paska! Wo ist dieses damn thing schon wieder?!“, fluchte Samu und kramte nach seinem Handy.

And I always have to much to say  
And lucidly I found my way  
But it served me well  
Coz I found you 

Da fand Samu sein Handy endlich und meldete sich.  
„Hei. What's up? Wir wundern uns schon! … Mhm... Oh, shit... Yeah, okay. Sure, ich komme. See you in 15 Minuten. … Klar, no problem. Bis gleich.“, dann legte er auf.

Als er aufsah blickte er in drei Gesichter die sagten 'Echt jetzt?!'.  
„What?“, fragte er unschuldig.  
Steffi ergriff das Wort:   
„Wer war das?“  
Samu errötete.  
„Wer war was..?“  
„Am Telefon, Blödmann!“, meinte Michi.  
„Oh that. Das war Rea, er hatte eine Panne und I shall pick him up...“  
Er verstummte als die anderen ihn immer noch mit denselben erstaunten Blicken ansahen.  
„Samu, wir alle kennen den Song.“, sagte Michi jetzt. „Er ist von unserem Lieblingsiren und der Titel ist 'Oh my love'. Sag mal, ist das dein allgemeiner Klingelton?“, aber jedes Wort zeigte, dass Michi die Antwort schon kannte.  
Samu errötete noch mehr, musste grinsen und schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste, dass leugnen keinen Sinn mehr hatte.  
„No. Der ist nur für Rea.“, sagte er zur Tischplatte.  
Die anderen lachten und Steffi sagte:  
„Ich glaube, das musst du uns jetzt erklären.“, obwohl sie natürlich alle wussten, was los war, wollte sie doch die ganze Geschichte hören.   
Samu nickte. Ja, er war den anderen eine Erklärung schuldig.  
„I know... Aber Rea sitzt in seinem Wagen fest and I...“  
Smudo klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.  
„Los, hol ihn ab, Schätzchen. Ihr könnt uns ja dann zusammen aufklären.“  
Samu nickte.  
„Good idea. Bis später guys!“, damit schnappte er seine Jacke und verschwand so schnell er konnte aus der Tür. 'Wie soll ich Rea das bloß beibringen?', dachte er, als er in sein Auto stieg.  
Michi sah Smudo halb belustigt und halb vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Du hast davon gewusst, oder?“  
Smudo nickte kleinlaut.  
Dann brachen alle in Gelächter aus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frage des Tages: Was ist wohl Reas Klingelton für Samu?


End file.
